All Hush Hush About It
by BubbleWraps
Summary: Elijah Goldsworthy is cute, but no girl would ever admit it. Clare Edwards is sweet, everyone knows that. She never understood why people roll their eyes at him. Her friends try to explain, but she still doesn't get it…that is until she finally meets him.
1. Everything at once

**I know it's very bad of me to start a new story, without finishing my first one, but I got the idea suddenly and wanted to roll with it. I think you guys might like it, it isn't as 'much' as The Art of Theater, but more of a realistic sense.**  
><strong>The story was inspired by a real life setting, not mine, but someone else's. Although the setting is based, the situations are completely made up. In fact, I hope a certain group of my friends won't read this… they would know who they might be and kill me for paring them up with … OK you know what let's just leave it as that and not go into more details, or else I just might die soon. :3<strong>

**Oh dear, if they did read what I have planned for the story, they might think I'm a pervert. Hint, hint. Wink wink. Yeah…**

**…So I hope you enjoy reading.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Everything at Once. <em>As mean as a wolf, as sharp as a tooth...<em>

* * *

><p>"Clare Edwards."<p>

A cheerful young girl poked her head from the sea of chatty students, and extended her hand. "Present!" She said with a pleasant grin on her face, as the teacher nodded her head in acknowledgment and checked her off the attendance sheet.

It was the first day of school, and already the classrooms were filled with the spoils of gossip. From who's cute, to who got pregnant, each classroom held it's a bundle of information. Clare was never for the topic of spreading rumors, or listening to people being bashed, but it would seem everyone around her loved to. Her friends were no exception to this fact.

From behind, Clare could listen to her best friend, Alli, whine to the rest of her friends about her constant hatred towards a certain someone. "Can you believe what he's wearing? I swear, he's just asking to get smacked!" She said as she demonstrated her last words with her hands connecting together.

Across from Alli and Clare, sat a blond perky girl by the name of Jenna. "You know why right? He just wants to stand out. A.K.A grab everyone's attention." She said with a scowl placed on her faint features.

Another girl, who's name was Hannah, with long deep red hair, joined in on the conversation. "Not only does he want people to stare at him, but he also has to show off to every teacher!"

For the past year, Clare had to suffer with listening to her friend's constant complaints on a student who attends Degrassi. His name was Elijah Goldsworthy, and apparently is the most self-absorbed guy in the entire school. His characteristics involve an annoying smirk that makes everyone think he is belittling them, loud obnoxious music blaring through headphones that forces everyone to look at him, piercing green eyes that can look cold to people, and (according to most recent conversations) owns distracting clothing options.

"Did you hear? He drove to school in a hearse."

"Wow, a hearse? That's pretty strange." Clare added to their conversation with a hand supporting her chin from falling off her seat. She was truly uninterested in the conversation, for good reasons. One, she was not the kind of person to dislike someone for being themselves. Two, she never even met the guy.

"Exactly! It is strange, and he thinks he's so cool because of it." Her friends think that it's a blessing she has yet to meet him. They say she has to be the luckiest girl in school to have never crossed paths with the infamous Elijah Goldsworthy. Clare had always wondered what twist of fate came out of it. According to her friends last year, he had all the same classes as hers, but all different periods. Meaning, her friends each had him at least once, and she had a 'smooth' year. All girls envied her for that.

"Or maybe he just liked the car…?" She always did that. Clare always had a small guilty conscious about how her friends talk about the strange boy, so she always tried to secretly defend him. To show her friends his possible perspective.

Jenna shook her head in disbelief. "Clare-bear, you are so _lucky_ you haven't met him. If you did, you'd see that it's all about people noticing him."

"But-"

"You'd see how he always has to be that annoying kid in the back that challenges everyone's opinion on any matters." Claimed Alli.

"How he always has to be buddy-buddy with every teacher, and charm his way into their good side." Mentioned Jenna.

"Or how he always has to slam his pen on his desk to show that he finished first." Added Hannah.

She should have known by now, that once these three girls unite, there is no stopping them from blabbing on how much they detest Elijah. Separately they were a joy. Hannah was intelligent and witty, Jenna was perky and friendly, and Alli was a combination of the two. Sometimes Clare could not believe such great girls could hold so much anger towards one boy.

"I guess, I can never understand…" Clare turned around, and Alli gripped her shoulder.

"You know Clare, I think you are sometimes too sweet for your own good," She smiled her white teeth, as her friends agreed.

Clare smiled back, and she reluctantly agreed. She was too sweet, and too kind, and knew it wasn't a bad thing. She's sure her friends are just over reacting at the situation given, and proceeded to look at the front board. She saw her teacher finished taking role, and tried to calm the class down. It's the first day of school, of course the class wouldn't listen.

* * *

><p>Lunch was almost half way over, and she was sitting alone with Alli, seeing how Jenna had to talk to the power squad, and Hannah was trying out some experiments with Wesley.<p>

"So how was your summer Clare?" She asked as she slurped up her soda can.

"Pretty boring, as usual." Clare twisted her fork around her bought lunch. She wasn't too hungry for the watered down noodles, or the overly dry meatballs that were resting on her plate. She was kicking herself for not bringing a lunch from home at that very moment.

"You know Clare," Before she finished her sentence she popped in a sliced apple in her mouth and quickly chewed it. "I think you should get some excitement in your life."

"Yeah, because that's something I would totally do."

"I'm serious, you should do something daring! Like jump off a plane, or ride a bull, or-" Clare quickly put another sliced apple in Alli's mouth in attempts to shut her up.

"As _fun_ as that sounds, I think I'll pass on it." Alli stared at her while chewing her apple.

"Well, you should do something, because I just had our English class and the first assignment is to write an essay about something that impacted your life." Alli commented as she saw Clare's face scrunch up in thought. "Don't worry about it too much though, it's just going to be a first draft." She extended her hand with the bag full of apples and other assorted fruits. " You sure you don't want any? You look pretty hungry."

"Thanks, " She said as she sees in the far distance a familiar face coming closer to her table. Clare raised her hand to wave and became a beacon to her fellow friend. Alli turned to see who it was and did the same thing.

"Hey Adam," Alli said as he finally reached their table. He took his seat with a sad sigh. "What's with the long face?"

"The lunch lines," He said as he rested his elbows on the table and head on his palms. "My class just had to be the farthest from the cafeteria," He rested his hand on the table. "By the time I get here, everything is gone."

It was funny how Clare's class was the first one to reach the cafeteria, and the idea of the food seemed unappealing. She looked down at her lunch, and pushed it to her friend's side. "Here, if you want I can get you your lunch." She saw him stare down the plate of food. " I mean if you want it." Adam stared back to her with grateful eyes.

"Thanks!" He snatched the fork from Clare's hand and dug in, rapidly. Bits of food was flying randomly, the girls could only laugh at his boyish manners.

"Hey Clare, can I see your schedule?" Adam said with noodles still in his mouth. Clare handed him the paper and continued to grab some fruit from Alli. With one hand Adam took the document, and the other hand kept feeding himself noodles. "Booyah, I have you for my last period!"

"Great," Clare said as she bit into a strawberry. "Alli just told me about our assignment to be, something about writing an essay."

Alli included more information. "Yup, you guys have to write about some event that has defined you." She looked up in the air trying to remember more details. "Rough drafts will be due tomorrow, but the entire assignment won't be turned in until ... two days from now, I think."

"Wow, so soon?" Adam complained.

"She said to consider ourselves lucky, because most essays will be due the very next day, and graded strictly."

"Damn." Adam said as he popped the last meatball in his mouth. " I'm starting to regret taking advance English, I heard Jenna saying that _her_ class is just playing the name game."

Clare put a hand on his shoulder, "Adam, don't worry about it, you're a fantastic writer. I'm sure you'll do fine in that class." As the words left her mouth, a loud piercing noise entered her ears. It was the bell.

"Looks like lunch is over," Alli mentioned as she took out her schedule. "And I'm off to Chem." Alli sat up, and grabbed her light little purse and waved to her two friends. "Bye guys."

The pair waved back to her, and did the same. They got up and walked together to their last class for the day: English Class. Clare was excited to say the least, she loved challenging herself, and she loved writing. True she mostly wrote fan fiction, but this was a way to expand her knowledge more. To venture out and soak up the tools required to become a great author. She was such a nerd at heart, but loved every bit of herself.

Entering the class room, she saw the teacher Ms. Dawes greet every student with a welcoming handshake. After shaking the hand of her instructor, Clare sat down in the middle of the class room, with Adam right next to her. She was over ecstatic to know that she already had a friend in the class room, and avoids that awkward decision of picking out a seat. Sighing she sets her book back down, and while she does, her eyes are turned to the front of the class room. It looked like everyone was already in there seats, but one boy.

That one boy was chatting up a storm, as he made the teacher laugh in amusement. Clare wondered what was so funny, but ignored the thought as she waited patiently for class to start. People among her were whispering to themselves, and some started rolling their eyes towards the front of the class room.

One second turned into a minute, and a minute turned into five. Clare was aggravated that she was deprived of her precious learning time because of this one boy. Clare did a daring move, by clearing her throat very loudly, that it made the teacher and the boy snap their head to the culprit. Clare sank in her seat, as the teacher just smiled at her. Meanwhile, the boy narrowed his eyes, not in anger, but confusion.

The teacher sat up and cleared her own throat to speak. "Sorry, class. I was just picking a bright student's mind." The entire class, but Clare let out an annoyed groan.

The adult figure gestured the boy to take his seat. The boy was wearing dark clothing with a pair of oddly bleached skinny jeans, and hefty looking shoes. His metal accessories clinked against each other with every action, _movement_, he took. It was hard to not notice him, that's for sure. For some odd reason he never let go of his narrowing stare at Clare. He knew she was the reason that his conversation was interrupted, Clare figured he was probably mad that she put an end to it.

As he walked over to his seat, his eyes were still connected to Clare's as he walked passed her and smirked in amusement. He then took a seat right behind her. Clare felt shivers run down her spine, she had never met someone with such an intense stare. It almost made her whimper.

"Alright now that everyone has taken there seats," the teacher turned around to write on the whiteboard. "my name is Ms. Dawes, and I applaud you for taking the hard road." Once finishing writing, the adult allowed everyone to see the words on the board.

The class looked passed her and began to scribble down the prompts that she had written in the front. Clare carefully wrote them down on her composition book and was scared half to death when she heard a loud noise, that resembled metal hitting a desk, from behind her. She slowly turned around to see the root of what scared her and saw that boy behind her, still holding on to that smirk of his, and a hefty looking pen flat on the desk. Clare eyed him strangely, and he just winked at her.

Blushing, she quickly turned back to the front board, and could feel his eyes on her. She still felt goosebumps on her arms, but tried to forget the strange feeling and focus on writing the directions for her essay. She was distracted from the boy until her body sat up right and stiffened as she started to hear the young male's constant tapping of his fingers against his desk. With every tap, she forgot what she was writing down.

He noticed her flinch with every tap, and smiled to himself thinking that bugging this girl was going to be some fun.

Clare eventually gave up, and decided that she would ask Adam for the prompt later. As her nerves started to calm, her breath hitched as she felt movement on her seat. It was his feet resting on the sides of her chair. To make things worse, he was a shaker. Her whole body was now shaking due to his feet. These little things caused her irritation grow slowly. She could not believe the person behind her, it was almost like he was doing it on purpose.

But she knew that couldn't be the case.

"Psst, Clare."

Clare turned a little to see Adam holding on to a piece of folded paper. He nudged her to take the note, and she did. Under her desk she rapidly unfolded the paper and looked down to read it.

"_It looks like the girls can't say you're lucky anymore."_

Clare's eyebrows bunched together in confusion as she mouthed to Adam "Why?"

Adam looking straight ahead, scribbled something down on a small article of paper and passed it on to Clare again. Clare, once more, unfolded it and read it in her head. She was shocked beyond belief about the contents of what the letter said.

"_Well in case you haven't figured it out, right behind you sits Elijah Goldsworthy."_

She could have sworn, she felt_ Elijah's_ smile becoming more sinister, and she didn't even have to turn around to see that._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Shocked I wrote so little? Sorry, but I felt like it was a perfect place to end.<strong>

**So what do you guys think? Is it good enough for me to continue, or should I just forget about it?**

**Honestly I hope you guys do like it, because it was kind of fun to write.  
><strong>

**Leave a Review and tell me what you think! And don't forget to follow me on twitter. (Username is Ceshira)  
><strong>


	2. Basket Case

**Wow, you guys actually like this story. I'm touched. I am truly sorry for the long wait. I just hope you guys didn't forget about this fic. **

**I love how most of you can relate to this story! It looks like every classroom has to have that annoying kid in the background right? I love how everyone mentioned that they wanted to slap Eli. Put's a warm feeling in my heart, because it meant that I am doing a decent job. :D**

**Speaking of doing great jobs. I would like to thank my WONDERFUL Beta, Frgtyou. You are always awesome.  
><strong>

**Alright so let's get started with chapter 2!**

**P.S. Some people asked me questions about this story, like about Adam and KC. I will not address them, because this chapter already does it for me. YAY for convenient! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Basket Case. <em>It all keeps adding up, I think I'm cracking up... <em>

* * *

><p>The bell rang, signaling that class was over and Alli Bhandari shoved her way through the Degrassi hallways. She eagerly stopped in front of a classroom that was starting to evacuate slowly. It was both of her best friends' class room, and she was waiting patiently for them to appear. With each person that left the class room, her smile increased, knowing that they would come out eventually. As quickly as it came, the smile was flipped upside down as she spotted an insecure little Clare right next to the very confident, Elijah Goldsworthy.<p>

Clare had a challenging first English class, and tried to bolt out the door, but obviously she was not the only one, as students stomped their way to the exit. Clare quickened her pace, and right when she could experience sweet freedom, the most annoying thing happened. Elijah Goldsworthy sped up as well, and they were both caught stuck between the door frames. Back in the classroom, a light-hearted laugh escaped the teacher's lips. Clare blushed as they both squirmed their way out.

With a simple push, Elijah set the two free and smugly laughed as he walked away.

Clare rubbed her shoulders, while sending a frustrated look to the back of the boy's head. Quietly, she muttered to herself. "He's just so…"

"Annoying, repulsive, horrible, inconsiderate?" Clare turned around, barely acknowledging her best friend's existence. "Or how about all of the above!" Alli clapped her hands in conclusion.

Clare stayed silent as she continued to rub her arms. Her head turned to the direction of the previously occupied classroom and saw Adam barely come out.

"Don't forget tormenting," Adam added to the list as he walked over to Clare and patted her back. "It looked like he just loved messing with you."

"What!" Alli formed her fists into balls and grabbed Adam's collar. "What did he do to her!"

"Easy there!" Adam put his hands up in defense. "It's not my fault that Clare was such an easy target."

"Hey!" Clare finally spoke up. "How am I an 'easy' target?"

"You let him get under your skin, so he took advantage of that."

Alli loosened her grip and then released her hold on the boy. "It's true. You have to be tough as nails with that boy!" Alli came up front to Clare and wagged her perfectly manicured slim finger at her. "Are you listening to me? Don't give him the chance to make you feel inferior!"

Clare resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Honestly, he was a tad unpleasant, but that did not mean she had to go world war three on the person. He represented an annoying fly, that she didn't necessarily have to swat away. Ignoring the 'buzzing' could be just as effective. Yup, that's the plan. A fine plan. "Alright Alli, whatever you say."

Smiling, the short stylish girl swept both her friend's arms into hers and led them to the front entrance. "Come on, Sav promised to give us a ride home today!"

The three walked to the parking lot, where Sav Bhandari was leaning against an extravagant looking truck. Along the side of him, were Jenna Middleton and her boyfriend, KC Guthrie. Both were holding hands and giggling at the world.

Noticing her friends, the optimistic blonde waved her vacant hand in the air. "Guys! Come on!" She said eagerly, meanwhile her boyfriend just stared happily at his joyful companion.

As they reached the vehicle, Clare stared at the bubbly personality and her past love interest, and then frowned. "A-Are you sure we're all going to fit?"

"That's a good question, Clare…" Sav narrowed his eyes at her sister. "Alli, you said a few of your friends; I only have room for four."

The little sister slouched and stomped her heels on the cement, annoyed with the problem at hand.

"I'm out!" Adam announced out loud with hands in the air. Clare quickly turned to him with saddened eyes. How could she survive inside the car drive without him?

She understood Adam, meaning that they had a lot in common. Something they both shared was their irritation of the girls grouped together. It would seem like they needed at least ten minutes a day to bash on a certain student. As far as she knew, Adam wasn't exactly friends with the most hated guy in Degrassi, but he didn't bother him and didn't stare at him differently when word got out about his transgender situation, that put Eli on his 'not a complete ass' list.

"No, Adam." She put a hand on his shoulders and peered at him. "You shouldn't walk by yourself." Adam stared at her quizzically. Clare then moved her blue irises to the couple making baby noises at each other, and then back to Adam's clear blues.

Adam tightened his lips together. He understood. "Right… Fitz might get the urge to jump me." He said as he still continued to look at Clare for approval. With a hardly noticeable nod from Clare, Adam finally relaxed his nerves and turned to the rest of the gang.

"I think I should walk with him," Clare volunteered quickly.

Alli looked at her friend as if she was insane. "No offense Clare, but how could you possibly protect Adam? Maybe KC should go, he seems a bit more intimidating." As soon as the words fell out of her mouth, Jenna was seen gripping her boyfriend's hand tighter, while KC seemed unaffected by the solution.

Adam saw the couple's reaction, and then Clare's. "He could come with me…but Fitz and his crew would never hurt a girl. And I could always use Clare as a shield." He joked as he nudged Clare's sides.

"So, what's the plan then?" Sav interjected his voice into the conversation. "I need to get home quickly to do some work." He took out his keys and threw them in the air to catch; trying to distract himself from the minor problems his sister got him into.

"Fine, you two walk home." Alli said with a worried expression stamped on her face. In the background, blaring music invaded their ears. Random students, including the circle of friends, all turned to the source, and were not shocked to see Elijah Goldsworthy starting up his hearse, along with the radio. He held that same smirk he had all day, as he pulled out of the parking lot and passed the group of friends, and took his leave.

Alli held a small angry pout, just seeing him pass by, annoyed her. Through gritted teeth she faced her friends again. "Don't get into trouble. Okay?" Hugging them both, Alli jumped into the truck and everyone followed, including the giggling couple. Sav sighed, wishing he wasn't such a pushover for his little sister. As Sav backed up, Clare could already hear Alli's and Jenna's "I hate Elijah Goldsworthy" voice seethe through the windows, while both boys locked in the car looked worn out.

"Saved ourselves from that death trip." Adam said playfully.

"Yeah," She said as they began to walk home. Adam offered to walk to her house first, and she accepted the kind gesture. It wasn't awkward walking with him, in fact she loved being around Adam. He was one of the few… who was she kidding, he was the only friend that she could talk to and not have to worry about. She loved Alli to death, but sometimes, when around others her personality differentiates from the one Clare adores. Not necessarily a big difference, but someone who wants to belong. Adam knew he didn't belong, Clare knew it too, but it was because he deserved better than what Degrassi had to offer.

"What happened back there, Clare?" Adam asked casually as he swayed his hands with every step. "I thought you were over everything."

Clare sighed deeply; she knew he would ask questions. It was alright though, Adam and her shared a lot of close conversations, in fact, she was the first to know about him being a transgender. They kept each other sane, basically. "I am, it's just I don't like the constant reminder." Last year, Clare had one of the biggest crushes on KC Guthrie. She thought that he flirted with her on a daily basis, but seeing how he's with Jenna now and she's alone, could only mean it was all in her head. Still, she could have sworn that she felt a sense of chemistry with the kid; Alli even pointed it out to make the chances more real. But no, by the end of the year, he asked Jenna Middleton to the last dance. Jenna, not Clare. It was kind of unexpected, not to mention hurtful.

"Well, it's not like Jenna stole KC from you or anything." Adam said in objective voice.

"I know, I know." Clare said while crossing her arms in disappointment. "But I always thought he liked me, and then I see him with her… it lowers a person's self esteem you know?"

"Psh, I get what you mean." Memories filled Adam's head about a certain junior girl who last year flirted with him, then revealed his little secret to the entire school.

Clare looked over at Adam's features and noticed his anger and regret slowly rise. "Sorry, I brought it up. It must still hurt for you."

"I'm more upset about the outcome, than what happened." His life changed after that day, he became the target of constant bullying from intolerable students at Degrassi. He wasn't hated, but considered very weird, a freak perhaps. If it wasn't for the good souls, like Clare, Alli, and their little groups here and there, he would have transferred out, immediately. "But, I'm still pissed at Bianca."

"I wouldn't blame you." Besides Elijah, Alli's second person to complain about was indeed Bianca DeSousa. When the conversations lead to that topic, Clare was not so hesitant to hear. One cannot call that hypocritical because when a person does something wrong intentionally, and doesn't even apologize, that person loses all respect in Clare's mind. As they continue to walk along the side walk, the silence becomes comfortable by the two. It was nice just venting out to each other. Especially when they were good listeners.

* * *

><p>"Alright class, it was a tough time grading, but I see potential in every single one of you." Said the teacher as she held a large stack of rough drafts in her tired-from-using-red-pens hand. Standing up, the adult figure walked around the room to distribute the paper work to their owners. With each paper, she openly spoke her opinion. She said everything with constructive criticism. "Remember, you all got full credit if you did the assignment, but I still put another grade to show how well you would have done."<p>

"Adam, Decent work, I enjoyed reading it, but I'm afraid you need to be a little more clear on your tone. Other than that, really good." As he took the paper out of her hands, he smiled to himself. He received a solid 'B' with a "Good Job" on it.

"Now let's see, who's next…" She took out another essay from her pile. "Ah, Clare Edwards." Conveniently for her, the student was right next to Adam. The young lady looked timidly at the teacher, as she was curious about her grade. The teacher smiled at her, but then saw her essay. "Tsk, tsk, Ms. Edwards. I would have expected the complete opposite from a fan fiction writer with juicy stories..." She said referring to the paper at hand.

"What do you mean?" She asks as she slowly grabs her paper. It held a straight out "C". The concept of barely passing was foreign to Clare. She was shocked to say the least.

"You're work was well written, truly AP material, but it felt like it was wasted on something that held no emotions. It had no real purpose."

Looking sadly at her "C" paper she felt breathing at the back of her neck. "In translation, you put sprinkles on crap." Eli said in a low whisper to annoy her. Clare was scared, and angered by his actions enough, so that she jumped in her seat, making her grip the paper and create wrinkled lines.

Ms. Dawes heard Eli's laughter and saw Clare's reaction. Taking pity on the sensitive young girl, the teacher thought it would be nice to stand up for her. "Mr. Goldsworthy, you shouldn't criticize..." She said and handed him his paper. "You put crap on a cake." The class snickered at the teacher's comment. He read the paper and it held a big "C" similar to Clare's. The redhead's head turned to see his reactions, which was also complete shock. He too, was never given a grade lower than an A- in an English Class.

"You had such passion in you're writing, but cannot explain yourself. It was as if you were bouncing back and forth with your ideas." She sighed and looked at both the students in front of her. "It's funny how, you-" She pointed at Eli. "-write with such strong emotions." Her finger moved onto Clare. "-And you have all the knowledge of a skillful writer."

The teacher wished to just combine the two brains to create a lean mean-writing machine. With that last thought, the teacher snapped her fingers. "That's it!"

The class stared at their crazy English teacher in curiosity. "You'll both be English partners!" She looked at the two's reaction. Their eyes immediately left their "C" paper, no longer worrying about it.

"You can't be serious." Said Clare in a low tone.

"Ms. Edwards, it would benefit you both. I'm sure of it. Besides, I'm the teacher and I make the rules at the moment. You two will have to be partners, and I expect to see great improvement." She spoke with much authority in her voice. Turning her low heels, the teacher went on to pass out the rest of the essays.

Adam, this whole time in the background finally had a chance to see Clare's emotions. Purely, stunned with a hint of depression. Glancing at Eli, he just had his face on the desk, probably dragging out his disappointment at the low grade.

"Well, this is going to be interesting."

* * *

><p>The bell rang, and students jumped at the sound of it. They all hurried to grab their belongings to leave the so-called prison they called school. Even the teacher shoved her way through students, trying to get satisfy her daily coffee urges. As the classroom cleared out, Adam motioned for Clare to leave with him, like usual, but she told him to go on without her. Adam wanted to question her, but seeing a gloomy (more than usual) Elijah Goldsworthy, and then turning back to a Clare with doubtful facial features, answered his confusion. After wishing her good luck, he left the room.<p>

Clare got up, and tapped the boy's shoulders lightly. Eli didn't move. Clare cleared her throat to get a reaction out of him, but still got no results.

"Can you at least show me you are alive?" Clare said as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot in frustration.

"What do you want?" He said as he finally snapped out of his daze and reached for his supplies. It was as if his attitude took a three-sixty and felt completely drained from his usual loud antics.

"Ms. Dawes said we're going to be partners. So we should set up a meeting or something, right?"

Eli laughed at the girl, regaining his confident attitude. "You know, we really don't have to."

"But she said it would help us both…"

"I think you just want an excuse to see me more." He said as he smugly smiled at her. Clare wanted to gag, but decided to hide her disgust. Seeing the strained face Clare was trying to hide, he decided to take it easy with her. "Fine, how about right now?"

"Right now?" She asked surprised. Clare was never for spontaneous actions, she liked to plan everything before she accepted any duties. "I don't think I ca-?"

"Public Library. Now, or no deal." He pulled his backpack over his shoulder. "I'll give you a ride or something." He turned his feet and headed out the door. Waiting a second, he looked back at the girl who didn't follow him. She was already conflicted by the idea.

With a deep sigh, he leaned on the door frames. "Contrary to what people say or think, I don't bite." He said and chuckled. "I'll wait for you by my hearse if you actually want to do this."

Quietly, Clare nodded her head. "Can I call my parents first? I don't want them to worry. "

"Do whatever you want. Just hurry. "Finishing his sentence, he left the room, but almost ran into a body. The person was Alli, and she held a look of disgust as he just passed right by her without even saying a sorry.

Clenching her fists in anger, she approaches Clare. "So rude." Flipping her hair in the air to get rid of little frustrations, her nerves calm down. "Come on, Sav's waiting…"

Shaking her head, Clare was somewhat happy that she had an excuse to avoid the car pool. "I don't think I need a ride today Alli-"

"If this is about yesterday, I'm sorry. Jenna needed a ride, and you know how KC won't go anywhere without her…"

"It's not that-"

"Clare, I'm your best friend, don't try to lie to me." The petite, dark-skinned girl lowered her head in self-disappointment. "I'm sorry I put you in that situation. I made sure that they wouldn't accompany us this time."

Placing her hand on her friend's shoulder she replied, "Alli, don't worry about it. And I assure you that I have stuff to do. If I could, I would ride with you." Clare smiled and stared at her best friend.

Regaining her smile, Alli's attitude shifted towards relief. Relief of not hurting her good friend's feelings. Happy, they both shared a quick hug. "I promise I won't ever let that happen again."

"It's fine." Lowering her eyes, she tried to put on a brave smile. "I need to get over it, and seeing them together will help me."

"I guess." Alli's hug was then watered down to them holding hands. "Now, why can't you ride with us? Do your parents plan on picking you up or something?"

Clare's smile faded away to a line, her eyes not making contact to her friend's. "Not exactly." Alli was curious at what was so fascinating behind her, and was about to turn around.

"Ahem."

Both girls steered their gazes at a teenage boy standing by the door, with hands shoved down to his pockets. "You know, you girls talk too much."

Alli's mouth was about to open and jump on him for eavesdropping until she saw Clare's figure walk towards his direction, with her head down. With surprised eyes, Alli stood stunned. "What-?"

Moving her head to the side, Clare paused. "I have to go Alli, I'll see you tomorrow." She weakly waved her hand to her friend and continued to walk towards the 'enemy'.

Eli waited for Clare to go through the doors before smirking at her abandoned friend and shutting the door, hard.

* * *

><p>In the vast hearse, a simple ring tone wouldn't stop interrupting the awkward atmosphere among the two teenagers. Checking her phone for the hundredth time, Clare read all the new texts she received in the last minute.<p>

_CLARE! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WITH ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY?- Alli B._

_Did he blackmail you or something? Tell me, I probably have dirt on him! We can fight this! -Alli B._

_Is he doing anything to you! I'll kill him! D: -Alli B._

_Clare respond PLZ! -Alli B._

_CLARE! WTH! Is wat alli sed true?- Jenna M._

_Hey Clare, the girls are freaking out. I have to say, it's pretty hilarious. Mind if you keep them crazy for a bit longer?- Adam T._

Staring at all her messages, she could only help but laugh at the last one. Adam's always there to push people's buttons, but in a comical sense. Avoiding most of her texts, she focused on the one that caught her interest, and replied back.

_Enjoy their hair falling off for now, I'm going to tell Alli tomorrow at lunch. :]_

Pushing send, her faint smile disappeared, as she heard thrash music pushed into her ears, reminding herself exactly where she was. With a sigh, she leaned her head on the glass window of the vehicle. She could not believe her own discomfort. Throughout the years, she never experienced the feeling of pure annoyance. Sure, one of her best friends did take her crush away from her, but she would never say that annoyed her… perhaps it saddened her, but not annoyed. Her peers were right. The guy held qualities that could get on people's nerves.

As the music continued to pound on her head, she snuck a glance at the driver. His eyes' were focused on the road. She hated to admit it, but if you take away the cocky attitude and maybe the blinding music, he looked sort of cute. Snapping her head away from the thought, she played with the necklace resting on her chest, attempting to distract herself.

Shaping the form of the cross on her fingertips reminded herself of her own values. Clare always pitied the way her friends, and occasionally the school, talked about him. She told herself it wasn't fair. Sure the guy was annoying, but a lot of people are. Heck, the school targeted Adam, and he's a great guy. Maybe underneath all the black, one can find a decent boy. It's worth a try, right?

With that thought, her cell phone vibrated and played a ring tone. It was Adam's reply.

"Ugh, can't you shut that thing off?" Complained the driver.

"I can say the same thing about your music." The words came out bluntly, and she didn't even realize it. Holding her breath, she slowly turned to see the boy's reaction. He quickly glanced at her and with one hand, switched the radio station off.

"There, now you do the same." His eyes remained on the black pavement.

Quietly, she took out her phone and put it on silence. Gripping the phone on her lap, she regretted the request of shutting off the music. Now it was complete silence with a hint of uneasiness around Clare's aura.

"Shouldn't we be there by now?"

"Calm down, I'm going to the one in the other city…"

"What! Why?" She jumped at the news and squirmed herself in her seat to face him directly. It made her feel uncomfortable, the thought of going out of the city with a boy she hardly knew. Let alone a boy that seemed to irk her.

"Wouldn't want anyone to bother us." He said casually as he took a turn.

"Don't you think that's a little drastic?"

"Don't you think you're exaggerating? It's only fifteen minutes away…"

Going back to sitting properly, the girl looked fearfully ahead. Out of the corner of his eyes', Eli took notice and was amused by her reaction. She was such a worrywart to the pint that it was humorous. Never did he think that he would meet a girl that was completely awkward with doing a simple task like going to a library out of the city.

She started biting her lip.

Was this girl serious? The thought of her just being scared around him crossed his mind. It was a possibility, seeing how everyone always had to bash on him. According to the gossip floating around the school, he was considered as a guy obsessed with death, and obsessed with himself. That could make a girl freak out. Especially a girl like Clare Edwards. Word gets around about her too, nothing bad though. Just that she might be a prude about certain subjects, but always has a kind hearted soul about others.

It made him sick to his stomach, hearing about a girl so innocent. So pure.

She couldn't be so forgiving, so nice. But then again she is sitting in his car with little signs of complaint, maybe she was a saint. That or just plain crazy.

* * *

><p>"Here's my essay."<p>

Sitting down in one of the many available desks, Clare handed over her paper over to her English partner. Reluctantly, the boy did the same. For a few seconds, they read each other's work and said nothing to each other. Clare's focus was completely engulfed in the other person's essay, there were mistakes here and there, but she could understand where he was coming from. And the subject he chose scared her. Eli's read-through was different. He was lazily reading the paper with one hand, and a bored expression.

After about ten minutes, a male's voice was heard snickering.

Twisting her head to the direction, she narrowed her eyes. "What's so funny?"

"You. And this essay." He said with a smile and slammed the paper on the table. "I can't believe you wrote about winning an award."

"And what is wrong with that?"

"Stop making me laugh Edwards, I'll get kicked out of this place if I make too much noise."

Her eyes held a spark of anger, Eli noticed that it faded away when she took a deep breath. "Alright, then what should I write about?"

"Something that isn't so monotone…something that pisses you off I guess."

"Like my English partner?…" She tried to joke with the boy next to her. Instead he raised an eye brow and glanced back to her paper.

"Writing an essay, not a novel." He joked back. Clare was pleasantly surprised by his response. She knew that no person could be a complete jerk, there is a glimmer of hope of him being humane. "Try again, this time be serious about it."

Thinking in her head, there was a few things that did grind her thoughts. One thing was the injustice of the school's actions towards her friend Adam, but honestly that was more of his battle than hers. Then there was her parents fighting, but really she was already fed up with that subject, she knew they were going to separate soon, and knew it was for the best. Besides, that would have been too personal, and her parents would not take kindly if they heard that she wrote about their marriage. Then what?

"Maybe someone backstabbed you? Someone close?" He hinted and leaned forward to her.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I'm a boring person. I don't have anything like-." She averted her attention to the young man's paper with amazement. "-having my girlfriend die after a breakup…"

It astounded her, the courageous and/or heartless expression he held. She knew if she had experienced anything resembling close to that, her very being would be depressing. She could only assume people did not know this fact about Elijah Goldsworthy. It could open people's eyes to see the reasons for his hearse and his selection of attire. The story was heartbreaking and compelling, but like Ms. Dawes stated, it was a little too random, the way it was written.

The boy looked away and shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing. "Not everyone can be a piece of work like me." He smirked at the girl and resumed leaning closer to her. "I'm sure you have _some_ skeletons in your closet." He mentioned and his figure was almost at the point of towering over her.

"You know, the assignment doesn't have to be negative." She responded back and slid her chair a slightly away from her partner. He gave a small chuckle and leaned back to his chair with hands holding the back of his head. It was comical to see her squirm in certain situations. She was so damn bashful.

"True, but great stories are negative. Taps into reality, instead of that Disney fairytale crap."

She couldn't fight him on that logic. "Then I honestly have nothing to write about." It was hopeless for her, all her life she had been protected and prevented from any bad influences. She had never disobeyed any rules, never been the rebellious type, never stepped outside of her comfort zone, never colored outside the lines. She hated to admit it, but she was a pretty boring girl.

"Maybe it's a sign." He said as he put his feet on the table and closed his eyes. Clare ignored the rude behavior and tried to hear him out. "You should do something thrilling. Something people might not expect you to do."

Was it that obvious that she was such a bore? "I would, but I'm afraid our deadline won't give me the time to do anything." It was a relief, in a sad way. Although she still had nothing to write, it was a whole lot better than to actually venture out into the world of 'thrills'. "So back to my essay, maybe I could fib about some things to spice it up?"

"Won't be the same, you have to write what you know." Poking his eye out to her, he let out a sigh and leaned his chair farther back. "You know if you want, I could just ask Ms. Dawes for an extension on this thing."

"It's the first assignment of the year! I hear she is incredibly strict, she wouldn't allow it."

"I can be pretty convincing."

"No, we can't. I should probably just turn in what I have." Collecting her rough drafts, she was stopped by a strong hand. Eli had sat himself appropriately and stared at the girl at his side with his infamous smile.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." He said and went back to his casual stance. "But you owe me." He said and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Subconsciously, Clare rolled her eyes. "And what would I owe you Goldsworthy?"

Folding his hands on the table, he smirked at her deviously. "Well, how about you let me pick out that 'thrilling' activity you have to do."

Not completely believing she would follow through with his offer, she agreed to the bet and resumed gathering her work. Once again, chills ran down her spin suddenly. She could feel a sinister look coming from his direction. And like before, she dared not turn around to see it.

* * *

><p><strong>Why is it I write Eli as if he's a creeper? More importantly, why is it fun? Questions, questions.<strong>

**So get to reviewing you guys! I promise to write faster if you do :D Pinky swear!  
><strong>


	3. Gives You Hell

**Scary thing I want to mention. Remember how I said that I was inspired by some of my friend's setting? And that they would kill me if they found out?**

…

**Guess what. They found out. And I promised one of them I would say hi to them. So.. Hi Stacy. *this is awkward*  
><strong>

**Seriously? I'm up to 3 chapters and already I get caught! Damn. It was my fault though. I forgot that Stacy followed me on twitter and … *slaps forehead* Yeah. Things lead to my demise. Lol. When I told my friends who inspired Eli, they freaked out. Why? I had more than one person in mind. They said I was creating a monster. The ultimate jerk! I swear, I think I'm Frankestein himself. IT LIVES! Lol.**

**No joke, they both told me they would kill him if he ever existed. And this is coming from one of the biggest Eli fans I've ever met. Once again, I feel proud to be doing a damn good job. :D**

**So yeah, this is getting more awkward. Lol. Um. Yeah, so just enjoy chapter three now. (p.s. thank you Frgtyou for being my beta :D)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Gives You Hell.<em> When you see my face, when you walk my way, hope it give you hell...<em>

* * *

><p>Bright and early in the morning, Clare was quick to gather her equipment for class. She dreaded the day ahead of her, dealing with her friends' pestering minds, turning in her emotionless paper in, and worst of all sitting in front of Elijah Goldsworthy. Although it might seem she had some space away from him to become less aggravated, she still loathed the way he always had to bang his pencil on the back of her seat, how he tapped her desk and shifted her seat forward, or how his headphones always interrupted her train of thought. Shutting her eyes tight, Clare braced herself for what was to come and slammed her locker door closed.<p>

"Whoa there, angry much?"

Opening her eyes, she turned around to see a familiar warm face. "Not angry, just a little tense."

Adam, tired from waking up at an inhumane hour for school, sunk his body to the floor and just sat against the lockers. "So I take it your little date with Eli was a fail?" Adam's humor in his words was made obvious by his smile.

Putting her hands on her hips, she looked down at him. "Is that what you've been telling Alli and Jenna? That I went on a date with him?"

"Date, kidnapped, it's all the same." He said nonchalantly.

Clare made a fake pout and lightly kicked his foot. Adam burst in laughter at the reaction. After containing himself, he saw that Clare had joined him on the floor with arms still crossed. "Oh come on Clare, you know I wouldn't say something like that to them. Something worse probably, but not that lame."

She smiled. "I know you wouldn't."

"So how was your day yesterday? Dr. Doom made you into a minion?"

"It was…alright. I helped him correct his work, but we couldn't save mine."

Adam looked up and tried to adjust his beanie. "I still don't get how you of all people can say that. You're probably the best writer in that class."

Clare smiled at the compliment and shook her curls. "According to Elijah and Ms. Dawes, that means nothing if I don't have inspiration."

"I'm sure you'll find something to change that." Adam looked over at Clare who stayed silent for a while. "Clare?"

Quick with her movement, Clare clamped Adam's mouth shut with her right hand. Using the same hand, she directed his face closer to hers from the side. With muffled noises coming out of him, Adam was completely confused.

"Shhh." Clare whispered. Adam's features looked puzzled. "Do you hear that?"

Wondering about the noise Clare was talking about, he attempted to listen closely to whatever it was he was supposed to hear. Slowly, there was a familiar noise distinguishing itself from the usual ruckus of the crowded halls. _Clack, Clack, Clack…._

"Alli!" Both characters squealed frightened. They scrambled up and collected their belongings from the ground. Clare and Adam were desperate to avoid the petite girl and her many questions. When Alli starts on her infamous rants, she never ends.

"Good luck, Clare!" Adam finished assembling his objects and sprinted to the other side of the hallway. Clare was annoyed with Adam at that moment because he basically left a soldier behind. Still it amused Clare how he was so desperate to leave. Adam's a guy, and even he is overpowered by Alli. Hell, everyone is.

"Why did I have to take all these honor classes!" The girl complained, still shifting her book bag to fit all of her subjects. The noise was getting closer and closer, and with anxiety rushing, two books happened to slip out of her fingers and plummet to the floor. "Oh, no."

Crawling down to gather the two books, Clare reached over to snatch her subjects until a heavy boot stepped on them. Snapping her hand out of the way, innocently she looked up to the owner of the combat boots. As expected, it was her worst fear in the given situation.

"Well, well, well," Smirked Eli, looking down at Clare, "I never thought I'd see the day, Clare Edwards on her knees."

Embarrassed, and insulted, Clare jumped back to her standing position and dusted herself off. All the while trying to avoid eye contact. Meanwhile, Eli released the bashful girl's books from his foot and picked them up for her. Entertained, that she still wouldn't look at him, he smiled and pushed the textbooks to the shy young girl.

"T-Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet." He mentioned casually and pivoted to another direction. Walking away, Clare stared at the boy questionably. He was certainty and odd ball, the boy said the most absurd things, yet Clare couldn't help but think he might be more than just an annoying character. Recalling the essay he wrote, Clare assumed her new found sympathy could have derived from that.

Still, that couldn't excuse everything he has done.

Before she could think of anything else, a screeching sound was heard right in her left ear.

"CLARE!"

The books in her hand jumped into the air and on the floor once again. Heart beating fast, Clare took deep breaths when she saw her short friend staring at her with panicked eyes. Clare dreaded the conversation that was about to take place.

* * *

><p>"For the millionth time, I'm just his English partner!"<p>

Clare was clutching her head from the massive migraine she was developing. It was lunch, and throughout the entire day Clare was bombarded with question by her companions. Not only was Alli a handful, but apparently everyone wanted to hear about the circumstance given to Clare. Jenna and Hannah even took time out of their schedule to interrogate Clare during lunch.

"I was not kidnapped, blackmailed, or_ brainwashed_." Adam snickered in the background while trying to eat the lunch provided by his friend. Clare could never understand how Adam took so much enjoyment out of filling the girl's heads with complete nonsense. She assumed he was like that little brother who one loves, but causes problems to arise in one's life. He's lucky that Clare wouldn't bear to lose him as a friend. "I am forced to work with him because of Ms. Dawes. Is that clear?"

All the girls sighed with relief as they sank more comfortably in their cafeteria seats. Alli was the first to regain her normal composure. "Why the hell were we worried? Clare's smart enough to know who to avoid." The dark skinned girl nudged and winked to her exhausted friend. "Hey, on the bright side, you can finally join us on our 'Goldsworthy Hate Fest'."

All the girls clapped in unison. Huddled together, they're eyes sparkled with gossip. Although Clare did know they had reason to be annoyed with Elijah Goldsworthy, her morals deprived her of ever feasting on hate. With her discomfort made obvious, the girls ignored the sign and began to giggle amongst themselves.

"Did you see what he wore today!" The bleach blonde exclaimed. "A freaking plaid tie, with a noisy shirt! Can you believe that!"

"Fashion don't."

"I swear he needs to get over himself, he thinks he can pull these things off!"

High-fives were distributed as their eyes turned to Clare Edwards and Adam Torres. Mouth full of macaroni and cheese, Adam attempted to speak. "Wut?"

"Don't you guys want to contribute too?"

Through muffled words, Adam tried once again to speak properly. "Dude, I'm a dude. I don't 'gossip'." After his stance, he continued to devour Clare's school lunch with enthusiasm. The girl's face scrunched up at his manners and started to lightly giggle. He was such a guy.

Eyes shifted towards Clare. Shrinking in her place, Clare looked up to the towering girls. "I admit he is a tad much, but I refuse to talk about someone in any negative manner. How do you think he would feel if he heard you guys saying all those things?"

Placing a hand on the guilty friend, Jenna gave her a sympathetic look. "Clare-bear, this is high school. At one point everyone hears stuff about themselves that isn't good." The kind face then twisted into a smirk. "It's just that some people get more attention than others."

Alli quickly stepped into the conversation, "Yeah, I mean how many times have you heard that Jenna's pregnant, or that Hanna is cheating on Wesley, _or _that I give oral sex in the boiler room." The last phrase sent shivers through the petite fashionable girl's body. It was no secret that Alli Bhandari was a flirt, but the girl had her limits. She wasn't going to lower herself to certain peer pressure.

"Yeah Clare, it's a normal high school ritual." stated Hannah.

"Okay then if it's a rite of passage, then what do people say about me?" Clare questioned. If what her friends say is true, what diabolical lies had they spread about her?

Adam started to choke on his dinner roll. Lightly pounding on his back, Clare offered him a drink and he shoved it down to clear his throat. "Are you okay Adam?"

He meekly nodded, while shrinking in his seat and staring at the trio of girls whose eyes were adjusting back and forth. The three girls looked at each other with a hint of uncertainty, and then redirected their gazes back at their baffled friend. "Clare, people don't really talk about you."

It puzzled her, she came to Degrassi as a nerd her first year, but was hardly picked on. She kept to herself at all times. Then she met some treasured friends and was open to the public. Not exactly popular, but she was someone in that school, she was an honor and AP student, took courses that some seniors struggled in, and always treated everyone with respect. People love to put others down, they crave it.

Clare's eyes narrowed in on her friends. She couldn't believe it. "But you just said that everyone is talked about."

"Not you, I mean you don't get yourself involved in many situations." Hannah piped up attempting to convince Clare.

"But-"

The bell interrupted her argument. The group of friends was grateful as they jumped up to the sound and snatched their purses. Alli gave a full-hearted smile to the two students who were still sitting down. "I'll see you after school."

"Unless Mr. Goldsworthy captures our little Clare again." Adam said out loud with an enormous smirk plastered on his face. Clare smacked his arm, and he winced but with the smile still intact on his face.

Alli pouted and flipped her hair. "He'll just have to pry Clare from my perfectly manicured hands." A small smile lifted in Clare's features. It's true that harming a person's reputations was completely against her morals, but the little defense Alli always adds, makes it endearing in a way. Just shows how much she cares about her. Perhaps she _can_ trust them.

Everyone waved as they said their goodbyes. Separating from their spot, Adam and Clare collected their lunches and shoved them in the designated area. After disposing the trash, their feet stepped into the hallways where plenty of students were gathering at their lockers to whisper amongst themselves. Clare still had that suspicious feeling that her friends could have been hiding something from her. Maybe all those whispers and side glances she saw in the hall way were meant for her.

Shaking off the feeling, her happy exterior resurfaced as she entered her next class with her best friend. Arriving at the room, her face fell once more as the reminder of her annoyance was sitting on her desk. Not in the seat, but literally on her desk.

"Looks like someone's been waiting for you." Adam said as he walked passed her and took his seat next to the smirking Elijah Goldsworthy. A noise was produced in her throat as she slowly walked over to her desk.

"Excuse me Elijah, Can you please move?" Clare's voice was soft and pleasant. She figured that she shouldn't challenge him, seeing how he loves to pester people to their breaking point. Well, that's what her friends warn her about.

He closed his eyes and shrugged. "Well since you asked so nicely." Jumping from his previous position, Elijah's feet were planted on the ground and he was standing right in front of her. Clare never realized how narrow the aisles were until that moment. They were so close, that she couldn't move without bumping into Adam's seat. With a deep blush in Clare's face, Eli smirked above her and moved out of the way.

Releasing the deep breath she was holding, her head felt lightheaded for the brief moment and quickly sat down on her chair. Eli did the same action.

Still smiling his wicked grin, Eli came forward in his seat to Clare's ear. Clare jumped as usual. "You know you can thank me now." He said and sat back down leaning on his chair. Clare's head snapped to his direction in utter confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

The bell rang for a second time signaling the end of the passing period. The teacher then finally stood up from her desk and walked to the front of the classroom. Clapping her hands she spoke. "Alright class. I'll be walking around to collect those revised essays."

Clare sighed and slid further into her seat when Ms. Dawes was approaching her row. Hiding her face, the teacher stood next to her and glanced down. Clare repositioned herself into the appropriate posture as her palms started to sweat from her nerves. "Ms. Dawes, I'm sorry but-"

"Oh don't worry Ms. Edwards." The woman's smile increased as she looked over to the student behind Clare. "Mr. Goldsworthy explained your predicament, and I support it."

Clare's eyes opened as a dear in the headlights, she could not believe what she was hearing. "Of course this is very unconventional for me to say, but I honestly want you to improve your writing." Her slim hand pointed behind Clare. "And your partner assures me that this will do just that."

Slowly, Clare's shocked expression turned blank as she looked at the front of the class. Hearing her teacher's low heels walk passed her desk, Clare hears a paper being collected, and an enthusiastic female voice speak. "Ah, and I see Ms. Edwards really helped you out, huh Mr. Goldsworthy?" There was no response as the sound of the heels started to move farther and farther.

Suddenly a hand with a note between its fingers appeared on her shoulder. Taking the piece of paper from the hand, she quickly opened it up and scanned it over.  
><em><br>"You're welcome Edwards.  
>Meet me at the dot after school. I need to figure out what I'm going to make you do<em>."

Clare's face went pale. What the heck did she get herself into?

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, but it's better than nothing right? <strong>

**Sorry for my lack of updates. I've been in the slums lately. (Yeah I know shocker!) **

**I will try to update more often. I think I've mentioned this somewhere, but I get inspired by music to draw, and when I draw I get inspired to write. I've been submitting a bunch of devations lately and well… I think my life is picking up again. So yeah. I'm happy.**

**Anyway… what the hell does Eli have planned for her? And I'm pretty sure a handful of you guys are thinking perverted thoughts. Tell me what you guys thing he's going to do! Humiliation? Criminal? …Hormonal? I'd love to hear what you guys think.**

**Also, oooo what could Clare's friends know that she doesn't? Hmmm… so many questions…**

**REVIEW! It will make me a happy camper!  
><strong>


End file.
